Cyclists
the first real episode of emerald the robot plot at a bar, emerald and manisio are talking about stuff, then a cyclist enters the bar, the cyclist orders some oil/ emerald comments about the fact that cyclists normally don't enter the bar, the cyclist then asks if emerald and magnisio are cyclists, they say they're not cyclists, so the cyclist starts insulting them, emerald and magniso leave the bar, but the cyclist starts following them, he follows them everywere they go until emerald finally has enough and says cycling is for idiots, this enranges the cyclist and he leaves. the next day, emerald and magnisio are walking back to the bar, however two guy put bags over their heads and they take them. when the bags are removed from their heads, emerald and magnisio are tied to chairs. they see a bunch of cyclists and they ask what's going on, and then the cyclist from before appears infront of them, he then starts mono logging (with his eyes closed like a smug bastarrd) about how they are called the cyclatti and how they try and push non cyclists into cycling by insulting them, and how people who insult cycling are beyond help and stuff like that, however emerald and magnisio escaped while the cyclist was mono logging, the cyclist leader then sends some cyclists to kill emerald and magnisio, but they blow up the lairs by burning some gasoline tanks, they think it's over, but the remaining cyclists appear with weponized bicycles, so emarld and magnisio stop them using the only method that can defeat a cyclist forever, running them over! they destroy half the city in the process, when they arrive the bartender says wha... the emerald ends the episode by saying 'and that's why you run over cyclists' transcript (theme song and stuff) (episode title) magnisio: so hey was like 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh' and he was like 'pew pew' and he was like 'boom' and she was like 'oh hell no!' emerald: i have no idea what your talking about (a cyclist cycles into the bar) bartender: hey! No cycling! cycling: sheesh! Fine ya scrub! (the cyclist puts away his bicycle) emerald: ugh! What a dick manisio: oh! A cyclist! We usually don't see cyclists around here! cyclist: hey! are you guys cyclists? emerald: nope magnisio: um, I gotta, go to...the...MECHANIC'S! Yes I have a really bad leg! (magnisio runs out of the bar quickly) cyclist: you are a weakling! emerald: sure I am... cyclist: WEAKLING emrrald: see ya guys later! (emerald exits the bar and the cyclist follows him) cyclist: WEAKLING! emerald: are you done yet? cyclist: WEAKLING emerald: ok buddy! (emerald is at a bus stop) cyclist: WEAKLING! (emerald is on a bus) cyclist: WEAKLING! (emerald is recharging in his bed) cyclist: WEAKLING (emerald is at the supermarket) cyclist: WEAKLING! (emerald is at the cinema) cyclist: WEAKLING emerald: (grunts) (emerald is walking down the street) cyclist: WEAKLING! (emerald stops walking) cyclist: WEAKLING! WEAKLING!!!! WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! emerald: Will you shut up?!!? Cyclist: WEAKLING! emerald: stop callin' me a weakling! cyclist: but you don't cycle!!!! emerald: that's cause cycling is for idiots! W.I.P Category:Episodes Category:Emerald the robot